Dancing in the Sky
by owlbooklover
Summary: After saving the world as a teenager Max is now a piano player at ABT during the day and a secret dancer in the night. What will happen when she is caught by the new guy who just happens to be the only guy who makes her question her decision to swear off dating? AU. Wings. FAX!


**Authors Note:**

 **This is just a story I've had in my mind for a long time. It would be great if you could R &R but no mean comments please, however helpful critiques** **are welcome! :)**

MPOV

beep...beep...beep...beep

I roll over onto my side and hit my alarm clock, the annoying sound immediately stops. I get up and stretch as I stand, the sun just peaking over the buildings staining the sky with its rays of red, orange, and yellow. I put on my black jeans and a my chemical romance t-shirt. Now at this point you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Max, nothing else and if you were to ever call me Maxine or Maxie I won't hesitate to kill you. No joke. I love food and can eat more than you would think, my mom calls my stomach a bottomless pit. I never feel full. I know martial arts, kung fu, and basically any other type of self defense or fighting skill. My favorite weapon is a bow and arrow but I know my way around a gun too. I know, you're all thinking, am I even human? To answer that, no. You know how other kids get the privilege of being born in a hospital to a loving and kind family, yeah I'm not one of them. Instead of a hospital I got a science lab and instead of a loving family I got a bunch of evil scientists and erasers, humans ejected with wolf DNA. Weird right? Just wait till you hear about what they did to me, specifically my DNA. 2% bird. A tiny bit compared to the 98% that's human yet it's enough to give me wings and lighter bones. Plus, remember that whole bottomless pit thing, yeah that's because of the bird DNA. For years all I did was run and fight, finally by my 16th birthday I was able to defeat them and finally be free from that part of my life. Now I'm a piano player for ABT, American Ballet Theater. It's been 10 years now, so for those of you who love math just so much I'm 26, and I would say I can dance just as well as the dancers in the company.

I get onto the R train and take it to 23rd street, since I'm going to meet my sister, Ella, her boyfriend Iggy and our friends Nudge and her boyfriend Gazzy. As I walked up to the cafe I hear my name being called, well ok more like screamed by Nudge. If you ever are with Nudge and she starts talking the only thing I can tell you is good luck. Don't get me wrong I love her, I love all of them, but she can talk and talk and talk! Here we go…

"Hi g-" I started.

"Max! Guess what I heared? There's a new guy at ABT and supposedly he is H-O-T hot!", exclaimed Nudge before I could even sit down.

"Am I not hot enough for you?" Gazzy said looking shocked, but you could tell he wasn't serious from the way he smirking at her as she started to reply.

"Gazzy, no you know I lo-" she narrowed her eyes "you were kidding wernt you. Ugh! I hate it when you do that" She started to give him the bambi eyes and pout. We all started to laugh as Gazzy rushed to say he was sorry and practically beg her to not be mad.

"Dude, she's got you wrapped around her finger!" Iggy barely could get out he was laughing so much.

"So Max, have you seen this guy? Maybe he's the one for you?" Ella hinted

"No"

"But Max! You haven't ever dated anyone and after everything you went through, you know the you-know-whats, you deserve to be happy. I'm just trying to look after you. You're my sister"

"Ella, I love you, you know I do, but I don't date. I've got to get to work. I'll see you guys later." I start to get up and head over to the school. I say hi to the officer at the front desk and head up the stairs. As I enter the room I'm in today I'm looking at my phone so I don't even see the guy in front of me and instead I bump into his chest. His naked, tan, soft, and chiseled chest. I look up into the most perfect shade of obsidian eyes. Before he can feel the wings I hid on my back I quickly stand up and introduce myself. Or at least I try to, before I can say Hi the teacher comes in and he goes back towards the other dancers and I go to the piano. The whole day I steal glances at him and he back at me. I see him most of the time with Rachel, that red haired rat, just nodding not really talking. He should be talking and dancing with me. Wait- What did I just think? I'm not jealous, I don't like him let alone know him. Later I learn his name is Nick Walker. I stay after the dancers leave. Louise, the teacher, gives me a small nod before she also exits the room. Leaving it for me to use. She's my favorite teacher. A couple months ago she caught me sneaking back after the day ended to use the room to dance and was so impressed she let me continue using it. She even gave me pointers for my dancing and told me I could even start pointee.

It's now 10pm and everyone's gone back home. I change into my leotard and start to warm up. I hit play on my phone that I had plugged into my speaker and I start to dance to life of the party by Shawn Mendes. The music just flows through me. I feel it taking over me and I stop thinking about anything else. I feel my feet start to move and I let the lyrics decide my movements. It's rushing through my veins, adrenaline pumping through. I'm so focused on my dancing I don't notice him at the door way until the music stops and I'm done dancing.

 **Authors Note:**

 **If you've read until this point THANK YOU! Again R &R please but you ****don't have to.**


End file.
